The following disclosure relates to an image display device including a display mounted in a passenger compartment and configured to control the display to display an image taken by a camera and representing a view behind a vehicle.
There is known an image display device including a display mounted in a passenger compartment and configured to control the display to display an image taken by a camera and representing a view behind a vehicle. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-116357) discloses a vehicle including an optical inner mirror and an image display device in which a half mirror is provided between a first display and a second display, and an image displayed on the first display and an image displayed on the second display are projected onto the half mirror.